Watch My Hands
by EvilMonkey113
Summary: The drum major, Linsi Evans, starts Band Camp off newly married to Jason Mitchell, the exquarterback who is now marching trumpet. What neither of the newly weds suspect is Kelly Anna, a freshman who has rebel looks that find a certain someone's eyes. Jaso
1. Home at Last

**Hi everyone, thanks to those who read and reviewed my previous story, To the Beat of My Drum, I greatly appreciate it. For those of you who asked if I was going to ever write more, here it goes. And this is going to be longer, and it will actually have a plot too! **

**EvilMonkey113**

**WATCH MY HANDS**

Chapter 1: Home at last

As Linsi Evans – and her fellow drum majors, Terri Wright and Pete Degrew – sat in the car on their way home from their final day at Field Commanding Camp, she found her mind wandering toward Jason Mitchell, as it always did. She glanced at the ring on her finger, and Terri saw her.

"Do you ever not think about him?" she asked.

"Of course, but he's my husband now, I can think about him all I want." She said with pride. Jason was one of the most popular guys in their school. He was the star quarterback on the varsity team, and had given it up to march in the band while Linsi was drum major. He was quite the catch, and had been the topic if the girls' conversations during their training camps.

"As much as I would love to hear another tale about the fabulous husband, can you please refrain from it until we get back?" Pete pleaded; he hated Jason Mitchell, loathed him with a passion. In all sense, he couldn't stand the guy. He almost killed Linsi for drawing the school's prince toward the marching band. The guy did belong on a football field, but not marching. The guy's trumpet playing was almost as good as his football skill, and Pete knew the talents made Jason arrogant. He would demand power over his section. He would be able to out play anyone. And now he had gotten power over the entire marching band just by marrying a drum major. Pete, Terri, and Linsi had been friends for a long time, and he wanted her to be happy. He just wished that she could have found happiness in someone else's arms.

The school parking lot came into view a few hours later, and they could see the section leaders and the new freshman marchers down on the practice field. Prep camp didn't start for another two days.

As they exited the car and headed toward the practice field, Pete turned his head toward the black Mustang that was shared by the Mitchell Twins: Jason and Marcus.

"Jas!" Linsi squealed.

"Jason jumped over the side of the convertible and he pulled his wife into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you, babe," he said.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Linsi cooed as Jason lowered his lips to send a fiery trail down her neck.

Jason held the pulsing cord in her throat between his lips as she let out a moan. He shook his head at himself; the things this girl could do to him were amazing. She was gone for a few days, and now just the sight of her made him grow hard. He sighed and kissed her as he remembered their two week honeymoon earlier in the summer.

Several people had told them both that they were insane to get married so young, but both of them had been ready to tie a know binding their hearts, souls, minds, and names together (Even though she refused to take his name until after they graduated).

"I love you." She whispered.

"You better." He teased.

Linsi saw her friends leave for the field, but she knew that they weren't going to be needed yet. She let her hands go from Jason's neck to his chest. One of her hands ventured lower.

"Not here…" Jason moaned as she gripped him. He was just wearing boxers and gym shorts; he couldn't afford to be walking around with s hard-on.

Linsi's hand worked him, giving him the hand job that he loved so much. He buried his head in her neck again; his breath coming out hot against her skin. He tangled a hand in her hair and his other hand made its way up her shirt. Two could play her game. Their lips came together and their hands continued their work.

The freshman marchers were released for lunch break and Pete and Terri led them toward the high school. They were going to have to pass the place where Jason's car had been parked, and they were both weary of what might have been keeping Linsi away for so long.

And sure enough, pretty soon the couple was in plan view of the little innocent freshman marchers. Jason and Linsi both had hands in places they shouldn't. Jason's hips thrusted against Linsi's hand and into her pubic bone. They were basically doing it with clothes on.

"Dude, that's my sister." One of the freshman trumpet player, Charlie Evans – who went by Evan – said.

Linsi detached herself from Jason and Jason sent his younger brother-in-law a cocky grin, the infamous Mitchell Twin Grin. Several freshman girls in the same general direction as Evan melted at the sight.

"Good God, man," Elliot said to Evan, "You didn't tell us your sister was the drum major…"

"…or that she was getting it on with the ex-quarterback." Another person added.

"Shut-up," Evan groaned. He loved his sister and he though Jason was awesome, but he didn't want everyone to think of him as the drum major's little brother.

He watched as his sister walked into the high school's cafeteria with her normal I-just-made-out-with-Jason-Mitchell expression that had been glued permanently in place all summer. His parents were surprisingly supportive of his sister's early marriage. Their only request was that Linsi didn't move in with him until after they graduated college. They also asked that the two of them try to make sure that no children were born until then as well. Like that was ever going to happen, Evan had many sleepless nights because of Jason and his sister becoming sexually active. He wouldn't be surprised if he became an uncle in the future, and at the rate they were going at it, it would be in the near future.

As Linsi sat at the table with the other two drum majors and the three high school band directors to discuss the marching band music, Evan watched Jason walk toward the trumpet section leader, Rich McGuire, and they sat down together with several other section leaders, including Michael Mayer (the trombone section leader).

"So did Jason tell you the secret of why he chose marching band over football for his senior year?" Josh Sprit, a friend of Evan's, asked.

"I didn't know there was a secret. All I know is that when my sister made drum major she asked him to march trumpet, so he did. I don't think there is anymore to it."

"But don't you think it bothers him that he isn't going to be doing what made him so well-known anymore?"

"I don't think so; it seems to me he's popular enough that no one really cares what he does anymore. I mean, I guess a few of the jocks are mad that he's not going to be playing quarterback anymore, but that's just about it."

"So your sister must have a bunch of power over this guy."

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Evan shrugged, "I mean, she can't really control what he does. She just makes suggestions and hopes that he agrees with her."

"But if your sister wanted to, like, get married or something, do you think that he would go along with it?"

Evan sighed as he let out the secret, "For the fact that they're already married, I bet that would be a 'yes'"

"Your sister is married to Jason?"

"Dude," said Elliot, "That would make you like brothers!"

"Yeah, he's my brother-in-law," Evan said.

"Wow," Josh said, "That will give you instant popularity when we start school, man."

"That," Evan said, "I doubt. Besides, it's not like we're related. And hardly anyone outside of band will know me well enough to know that I'm his brother-in-law. It's not like we actually hang out together. He's my private lessons teacher on trumpet, but other than that, my presence is only tolerated because of my sister."

""Do you ever hear them fucking?" Josh asked.

Evan wasn't sure he was supposed to be giving out this information, "Yeah."

"How often, man? I bet a guy like Jason is an ace lay and wants his wife in bed 24-7!"

"It's not like I keep track, Josh, my sister's sex-life is none of my business, much less your business."

"Gees man, no need to snap at me, I'm just curious.

"Well don't be."

**End Ch. 1**

**So…what do you think? Feedback greatly appreciated. **

**I'm done with Ch.2, but I think I need some reviews before I upload it.**


	2. Seven Positions

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. I was very disappointed with my lack of reviews for my last chapter. I expect more for this one! Anyway, here is goes, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: Seven Positions

As Jason sat with Michael and Rich at a table in the cafeteria, the two section leaders compared the new additions to their sections.

"We've got a girl marching T-bone this year," Michael pointed out. "And she's a Nickels, too...splitting image of her sisters, only younger and possibly thinner."

"Damn," Rich said, "There's only one girl in your entire section and she's the fucking hottest freshman here. That's just your luck isn't it Mayer?"

"You've got that right."

"I kind of feel sorry for her." Jason said.

"Why?"

"'Cause the poor girl is going to have to live up to the trombone legacy,"

"There's a trombone legacy?" Michael Mayer asked. "How can I not know about my own section's legacy?"

"Trombones will do it in seven positions." Jason said, grinning.

"Very funny," Michael said. "She's lucky that you're the only person who would actually expect that."

"So what else do you know about this chick?"

"…name's Kelly Anna. She's a real rebel, ya know? She ain't the kind of girl to dress all slutty for a guy. That's kind of what sets her apart from her sisters; she's got her own style. Kind of punky, but not quite…do ya get what I'm saying?"

"Not really," Rich said. "Do you Jas?"

"I do know." Jason said as Kelly Anna stood p from the table she'd been sitting at. She was wearing long black shorts, like a guys basketball shorts, and a red tank-top. She had her blonde hair up in a sloppy pony-tail; he guessed her hair was elbow length when she let it down. She was tan, and her tank-top clung to her; it showed off the thinness of her waist and the fullness of her breasts. Jason couldn't help noticing that she seemed pretty developed for a freshman.

Her eyes caught Jason's for a few seconds and he almost lost his breath at the sheer color of them. They were some shade of turquoise, but he didn't really think there was any word that could truly describe the color. They were a blue-green so bright they almost looked un-natural. They were the color of the Caribbean Sea in the summer. Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

"She's pretty hot." Rich said.

"She is quite the babe isn't she?" Michael said, having pride in the female from his section.

"Too bad you can't on girls in your own section." Jason pointed out.

"Too bad you can't hit on girls at all." Michael threw back, flicking Jason's wedding ring. "You're stuck with Linsi now, Mr. Commitment."

"Shut up." He said. He didn't regret marrying Linsi-God knew he couldn't live without her-but it was when he saw girls like Kelly Anna that he wished that he was able to flirt without feeling overly guilty.

"Awe, poor little Jas-Jas can't flirt with anyone anymore." Rich teased.

"I said, 'SHUT _THE FUCK_ UP!'" Jason yelled, slightly louder than he should have.

"Jason!" Linsi called from her table, "Would you stop that, I don't really want to have to kick you out."

"Fine, I'll shut up." He muttered.

"Damn," Michael said. "Your girl got bossy over the summer didn't she?"

"A little," Jason admitted, then turning it into a joke, "You should hear the way she bosses me around in the bedroom. Man, it ain't done my way anymore."

The guys laughed.

&&

Linsi sat at the table with Terri, Pete, Mr. Wolfe, Mrs. Willis, and Miss Bryant. After they had finished their discussion over the show music and who would be directing which song, Terri brought up Linsi's marriage. It seemed to shock the directors more than she thought it would.

Miss Bryant was the first one to recover shock, "So when did the wedding take place?"

"June twenty-first."

Then they were rudely interrupted by Jason's yelling of a few words he shouldn't have said. After shutting him up, Linsi tried to go back to civil conversation with the directors without them asking questions about what Jason was talking about with Michael and Rich.

"So how confident are you about the show?" Linsi asked. "The drill looked pretty challenging to me. Do you think we'll be able to pull it off?"

"We seem to have a good group of freshman. They seem dedicated and hard-working." Mrs. Willis said.

"I have confidence in this group." Mr. Wolfe said. "I feel pretty good about the show. I think that we will be able to perfect the show."

"That's cool," Pete said. "I really hope we make it to state this year, I was really disappointed last year."

"Yeah," Terri said. "This year we're going to be great. We're going to march those other bands right off the field. We will get a superior at state this year!"

"Everyone at the table cheered. Linsi smiled, she was so happy to have been made a drum major. She, Terri, and Pete had all planned on this as freshman. It had been their dream, and now it was coming true, and she couldn't be happier.

&&

Kelly Anna Nickels sat back down next to her best friend in the whole world, Morgan Tobac. She was marching trombone while Morgan marched clarinet. Kelly Anna was so excited to be in the Greenfield Marching Band. Her sister, Chelsea Nicole, was in the color guard. Chelsea's boyfriend, Marcus Mitchell, was in charge of the drum line. Both the drum line and the color guard were still out practicing and hadn't yet come back in for lunch.

Kelly, Morgan, and a few other clarinet players sat and discussed the hours of fundamentals they had gone through. As the girls complained about their feet hurting, Kelly Anna allowed her eyes to stray back toward Jason Mitchell. She knew all about him, of course – her sister was dating the guy's twin after all. She never knew that two identical twins could seem so different. They had similar appearances, but Jason had a different air about him. She couldn't quite place what it was, but she liked it. She couldn't help being attracted to him. She was also highly aware of the guy's marital status.

Her sister never shut up about Jason marrying Linsi Evans, the older sister of a boy in Kelly Anna's grade. Chelsea Nicole had been constantly talking about the wedding. Kelly knew that her sister had been trying to get Marcus to propose to her too, but Marcus and Jason seemed to have different ideas about relationships.

As if her sister and Marcus had heard her thinking about them, the color guard came into the cafeteria.

&&

Marcus Mitchell led to drum line to the food line. He sent a glance toward his girlfriend coming in the door on the opposite end of the cafeteria. The color guard got in line behind the drum line, so Marcus waited for her after he got his food.

"Hey." He said as she approached him.

"Hey, yourself." She said, grinning as she kissed him on the cheek. "Have you seen my sister around yet?"

"No, but I haven't really been looking for her. Why?"

"Just wondering; I kind of thought it'd be hard for her to march in an all guy's section."

"There are other girl trombone players; they just aren't in the marching band this year."

"I know! You should have seen her face when she first started playing and she realized she was the only girl that played trombone in her grade."

"I can imagine. But your sister's tough, Chels, she can handle herself out there on the field. Plus, you can ask Linsi to keep an eye on her if you want. She loves being a drum major, she wouldn't mind extra responsibility."

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet; how does she like it so far? Didn't she just get back from her training camp today?"

"Yes, she just got back this afternoon. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet either, but you can bet my brother has."

"I'll bet he has. God, they're so lucky to be married."

"Marcus knew to keep his mouth shut about Jason and Linsi's marriage. He knew that his girlfriend wanted to get married too, and he knew that he wasn't about to propose; he'd do anything to get her mind off of the subject.

&&

After lunch was over, Evan, Elliot, and Josh walked down to the practice field for a few more hours of fundamentals before they were allowed to go home. Evan almost groaned at the sight of his sister up in the riser with the microphone in hand ready to call the band to attention. He could already hear the unending screeching of the Dr. Beat in his head.

After they were finally done, Evan gathered his water bottle and walked with his friends back to the school to wait for Josh's mom to come and pick them up. When they were about half was to the school and close to passing out from lack of water, they heard a horn beep. They turned around to see Jason and Linsi driving up from the practice field.

"Do y'all want a ride?" Jason asked.

"Sure!" Josh said immediately, and the three boys climbed into the cramped back seat of Jason's convertible.

Everyone was silent until the parked in front of the school.

"Who's driving you home Charlie?" Linsi asked her brother. (She is one of the only people in this story who call him by his given name).

"Josh's mom is taking all of us to his house. I'm staying the night over there. Remind mom and dad, they probably forgot."

"Okay," Linsi nodded. "I'll tell them."

Evan could tell that his sister was thankful that he was going to be away tonight. It was her first night back from her training camp, and God knew how eager Jason and Linsi were to have sex with each other again. He guessed that they had to have it a lot now that they were married, because they were certainly having it numerous times a week. Jason constantly had to sneak over. Just because they weren't slowed to move in together, Evan's parents had no objections to Jason sleeping over a few nights a week over the summer. Once school started though, he wouldn't be surprised if his parents changed their rules for his sister. Jason's parents didn't allow Linsi to sleep over at their house, so Jason always had to come to her instead of the other way around.

&&

Jason and Linsi waited until Josh's mom ha picked the boys up before they went to Linsi's house.

**So? Reviews please! The next chapter is the chapter you all want to be reading, so give me reviews, and you'll get your m-rated chapter.**


End file.
